


Chamomile Tea

by lleyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, so fluffy you might cry, taeyong is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleyeon/pseuds/lleyeon
Summary: College is hard, Taeyong is tired, Taeyong loves Johnny (Johnny loves him too).





	Chamomile Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me projecting my tired-ness onto taeyong and some really fluffy fluff that i stress-wrote at 2:30am, it's also my first work, I hope yall like it! ♡

Taeyong rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was tired, the words on his notebook were blurring and he was barely halfway done studying for his exams next week. Sure, people told him before that college was hard, but he didn’t think it would be this hard.

It was four thirty am in the morning, his table was clustered with notes, highlighters and different colored pens and he had a nine am class the next morning, Wonderful. He sighed, stretched and picked up his purple highlighter, ready to get back to work. 

“Sweetie, what’re you doing still up?” Johnny’s sleepy voice rang out through the quiet of the apartment, “Shouldn’t you get some sleep before you nine am tomorrow?”

His footsteps padded towards Taeyong’s desk, and stopped directly behind his swivel chair. At the touch of his boyfriend’s big, warm and soft hands on his shoulders, tears welled up in Taeyong’s eyes. Oh, how he wanted to be cuddled up in bed next to Johnny, snuggly and ready to fall asleep.

He gave a soft shake of his head and whispered, trying to push down his tears, “No, I can’t go to sleep yet, I’ve got to finish another three chapters, or I’m not going to have enough time, go into the exam unprepared and fail absolutely everything, then I won’t be able to get-”

Taeyong’s rambling was cut off by the press of a soft pair of lips on his own. “Sweetie, relax, you’ve got this. This isn’t the first exam you’ve taken, and with how hard you’ve been working, you’re guaranteed to ace this.” 

Taeyong turned, and looked up at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who looked amazingly cuddle-able, in his brown fluffy hoodie and sleep-mussed hair. His boyfriend, who was currently distracting him from studying. He shook his head resolutely, even as it was getting harder to suppress the hot prickly feeling behind his eyes, “No Johnny, I have to finish the next three chapters by tonight, if I don’t- Hey! Put me down!” 

“No can do baby, I know you, you’re exhausted, on the verge of crying, and you’ve got to be up early tomorrow.” Johnny leaned down, pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s nose and carried him to their bed. “All you’re gonna do for the rest of tonight is let me tuck you in with my plushies -Blue misses you by the way- make you a warm cup of chamomile tea and let me cuddle you to death or sleep, whichever comes first.”

Snuggling his face into Johnny’s chest, Taeyong let out a muffled string of words.

“Sorry Yongie, I didn’t catch that, what did you say?”

“I said, if I die, you wouldn’t have anyone to hug, no one to dote on and no one to carry to bed.” 

Johnny smiled, a smile that made warmth wash over Taeyong, tucked Taeyong under the soft covers -covers that smelled like him- and winked, “Yeah, that would be a very sad life to lead. Now, don’t you dare get up, rest and wait for me, love.”

“Yeah, yeah, now that you’ve got me all comfy, I’m not going to leave anytime soon. Hurry! I want hugs!” 

The brunette ruffled Taeyong’s cotton candy pink hair and padded away to the kitchen. Oh, how his heart hurt, seeing his tiny boyfriend wear himself out studying and worrying non-stop.

Johnny made his way back into their bedroom, hand clasped around Taeyong’s favorite mug with little stars imprinted on it. “Delivery for my prince, drink this and go to bed.”

Taeyong giggled and looked at Johnny through half-lidded, drowsy eyes, “This prince is only going to sleep well if his knight in shining armor comes and protects him from his nightmares.” 

The mug was set on the bedside table, covers lifted off Taeyong, and Johnny climbed into bed behind him, snaking his long arms around Taeyong, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, whether in real life, or in your dreams.”

Taeyong smiled. Maybe, wrapped up in Johnny’s warm embrace, with Johnny’s scent engulfing him, and Blue, Johnny’s whale plushie hugged against his chest, college wasn’t so hard after all. Not with his loving boyfriend by his side. 

“I love you, Johnny, sweet dreams.”

“Love you and sweet dreams to you too, my prince.”


End file.
